User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Third Story: Custom Characters
Do you want to be apart of my third story? If you do, here's the page you can do so (if you cannot edit the page, I can leave a message on your wall and fill it in myself). The deadline will be on October 7th. Humans (or another live forms) Character Name: Aerin Gender: Female ' '''Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist ' '''Home Planet: Earth Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: Somewhat tall, red hair. Often times wears a gray hoodie and jeans. ''' '''Personality: Somewhat calm, unless angered Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Unknown Age: 12 Birthdate (optional; I could make it up): April 21, 2001 Bakugan Partner: Anaklusmos ---- Character Name: Adamska Gender: '''Male '''Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: Vestal Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Vestal. Looks just as human as everyone else. Description: '''Wears a Black Flak Jacket. Red hair, blue eyes. Has spurs on his shoes. '''Personality: '''A bit show-offy, stubborn, overly competitve and despises traitors. '''Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): None. He lived a perfectly normal life. Age: 13 Birthdate (optional; I could make it up): '''December 19th '''Bakugan Partner: '''Phosphorus ---- '''Character Name: Kale Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Neutral Home Planet: Unknown Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human (at least for now) Description: Average human height; red eyes; dark, spiked black hair that hangs over his forehead a bit; wears an all-black attire with a black cloak covering most of his body Personality: Kale is cold, calculating, and overall mysterious. He doesn't tend to get involved with fights that are none of his business, but when the stakes are high, he'll do anything to help the protagonists win the battle without blowing his cover. Kale's hiding something, though it may take some time to figure out what his agendas are. Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Unknown Age: 22 Birthdate (optional; I could make it up): ??? Bakugan Partner: Wolfor ---- Character Name: Matthias Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Antagonist Home Planet: Gundalia Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Gundalian Description: Mid hight, mid wheight, short blue hair, human form mid hight and wheight with brown hair and green eyes Personality: Destructive and crazy Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Ever since he was a baby he could destroy a city in 3.5 seconds Age: 12 Birthdate (optional; I could make it up): November 11th Bakugan Partner: Destruktus ---- Character Name: Valentin Kazami Gender: ''' Male '''Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: ''' Earth '''Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Can transform into a being known as Exorcist, who has no facial features other than rectangular holes for eyes and huge jaws with only four long fangs. Exrocist's head and "eyes" emit violet flames, and he wears Valentin's normal clothes. He is also more muscular and taller, and much more faster and agile. Description: ' Wears blue jeans and red and black sneakers. Also wears his trademark black leather jacket with gold-colored buttons with a white muscle top underneath. Has brown hair and green eyes. '''Personality: ' A calm and patient Brawler. Also an expert strategist and tactician in brawling, and has a very strong sense of judgement. '''Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Rank #2 Brawler after Dan Kuso in both Bakugan City and in the world. Age: 19 Birthdate (optional; I could make it up): ''' '''Bakugan Partner: Darkus Astral Leonidas ---- Character Name: '''Infinity (real name unknown) '''Gender: '''Male '''Protagonist or Antagonist: '''Protagonist '''Home Planet: '''Earth (presumed) '''Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): '''Infinity doesn't seem to have any known powers. Description: Infinity is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. Infinity dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat as well as black pants, and boots. Personality: Infinity's personality is cold and calculating. He has shown little to no sense of of humor when brawling, but has a nice sense of humor when not. He is generally unresponsive to banter whilst fighting. '''Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): '''Infinity's past is unknown to all, including himself. He may be suffering from memory loss. '''Age: '''14 Birthdate (optional; I could make it up): '''Bakugan Partner: Demon (temporary) ---- 'Rules for Bakugan:' There are rules so there is no overpowering, evolutions can increase stats, and more. Also, the weapons would be used for abilities. For example, Nirrel uses weapons as abilities. Nothing has changed with the weapons and abilities. Weapons are also optional, you can have zero and have your bakugan be natural. '' Each bakugan has a role of being offensive, defensive, or being balanced out. Offensive - Plays more of an attacking role. Strongest out of the three roles. Has low defense. Speed and stamina varies. Medium size health amount (1500g to 2000g). Defensive - Wears an opponent down with defenses, before dealing an attack. Lowest strength amount of the three roles. Has high defense and health (2000g to 3000g). Speed and stamina varies. Balanced - Plays both defense and offensive. Isn't the strongest or best at defense. Speed and stamina varies. Has the lowest health amount (1250g to 1750g). Each bakugan has only one attribute and must either be Pyrus, Darkus, Ventus, Aquos, Haos, or Subterra. Speaking of attributes, they add their own stats. *''Pyrus - Adds 1000g. Strength increases, defense and speed remain the same.'' *''Darkus - Adds 1000g. No change in other stats.'' *''Ventus - Adds 750g. Strength and defense decrease, while speed increases.'' *''Aquos - Adds 1250g. Strength remains the same, defense increases, speed doesn't change.'' *''Haos - Adds 1000g. Strength lowers, defense increases, speed doesn't change.'' *''Subterra - Adds 1500g. Strength and defense increase, while speed is decreased.'' '''Bakugan: Bakugan's Name: Anaklusmos Bakugan's Partner: Aerin Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist ' '''Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Offensive ' '''Attribute: Aquos Description: ''' '''Personality: Despite being intent on anything and everything, Anaklusmos has little anger control and tends to destroy anything at sight. History: Unknown ---- Bakugan's Name: Phosphorus Bakugan's Partner: Adamska Gender: '''Male '''Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): '''Defensive '''Attribute: Pyrus Description: Resembles an Ocelot. ''' '''Personality: Withdrawn and a bit shy. Sometimes questions Adamska's strateagy. Phosphorus usally ends up being right in arguments. History: None of any importance. ---- '''''Note: Is a real bakugan, not in game bakugan Bakugan's Name: Wolfor Bakugan's Partner: Kale Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Neutral Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Offensive Attribute: Darkus Description: Wolfor resembles at black wolf covered in dark purple armor, with red eyes and extremely sharp claws. Personality: Wolfor is a wild and ferocious Bakugan, ready to shred the enemy to pieces once given the command by Kale. Wolfor shows complete loyalty towards his master, and will do anything to either please or protect Kale. He is also extremely powerful, probably one of the most powerful Bakugan currently in existence. History: Unknown ---- Bakugan's Name: Destruktus Bakugan's Partner: Matthias Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Antagonist Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Offensive Attribute: Darkus Description: Spider-like with broad shoulders Personality: As destructive, if not more destructive as Matthias History: Been with Matthias ever since he was 2 ---- Bakugan's Name: '''Demon Mortem Negatov '''Bakugan's Partner: '''Infinity '''Gender: '''Male '''Protagonist or Antagonist: '''Protagonist '''Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Offensive '''Attribute: '''Darkus '''Description: '''A Darkus Spatterix, Demon can control the shadows. He prefers to find the opponent's weak spot, and deliver harsh blows where they least expect it. His G-Power is 1100. '''Personality: '''Demon has a cruel heart, and although he tolerates and respects many, he will not hesitate to kill his enemies. History: Not much is known about Demon, other than he comes from the long line of Negatovs. He is later revealed to have rebeled against his country, forming the Negatov Patriorts with many other Negatovs, for reasons yet unknown. ---- Name: Zie Partner: Aelin Gender: Male Protagonist: Balanced Attribute: Aquos Description: Wears a blue scarf and white jacket with black pants and sky blue shoes. Personality: shy sometimes, caring and funny. History: His partner was kept a secret, as it could transform into objects like lamps. Category:Blog posts